Second Chances
by maximumdragonslayer
Summary: Hermione a healer. Ginny an Auror. Both former lover's who went their seperate ways in light of their different career choices amongst other thing. What happens when the two Run into each other year's later. Yes it's a slash
1. Arrival

Hermione was back in london. Her work had brought her back to the one place she thought she would never come to again. She had spent the last five years after Hogwarts on becoming a healer. Everyone had expected her to become an Auror like Ron and Harry. After the war though where she watched most of her class mates lose their lives in the fearsome battle, it was then that she had made up her mind.

She left everything and everyone behind to persue a healer position. She had even left Ginny, the one person that she loved. She was just incapable of having to stand back and watch her lover and friends put their lives on the line to keep the wizarding community safe. She still didn't know if Ginny understood. When she had left she had left a very hurt Ginny and an upset Harry and Ron. At least she knew she had Harry and Ron's support.

They had told her to keep in touch, but after a couple of month's she found that she was just holding on to something that she just couldn't anymore. So eventually the owls stopped. She threw herself into her work to keep from thinking of them, especially Ginny. Her heart had broke when she had to tell Ginny she was leaving and she thought it best if they weren't together anymore. But she had to do it. She knew Ginny would become an Auror also when she got out of Hogwarts. It's just something she had known she wanted to do from the very beginning. After the war was over it had just escilated her drive for the job. Ginny had done her best in everything and even started studying the things that where needed to become an Auror.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, watching everyone she loved becoming something that could and possibly would kill them one day. So she had left as soon as possible to go to the best healer's school. After she had finished there she had been traveling all over the world. Taking in the different sights and meeting with the various healer's to discuss the various theories she had. She helped out at some of the hospital's and in the process learned a lot more. Writing everything down as she always did, she had wrote a magnificent paper on the various unusual magical ailment's she ran into. That is how she came to be standing in front of the ministrey of magic.

She dreaded going in there. She knew that the Auror's headquarter's was in that building also. The idea of running into somone she knew thrilled her, but at the same time she had this knot of dread forming in the pit of her stomach. Then without warning a hand was on her shoulder making her jump slightly. She was about to pull out her wand, old habits still not leaving her especially after the war and her travels, till she recognized who it was.

" Mr. Weasley."

" Hermione, it's nice to see you. I heard you where going to be here today. I had hoped to run into you, just not with you standing in front looking positively frightened. Is everything alright." Of course Mr. Weasley hand known of Hermione and Ginny's relationship. Everyone had and no one had a problem with it. Actually he had suspected something of the sort would happen eventually.

" Yes I'm fine. I was just lost in my thought's for a moment."

" Quite alright, since I'm here why don't I go in with you, and don't worry about bothering me. I was going to sit in on your lecture anyway's. I try and keep up on where our healer's are, as much as I can understand anyway's. Beside's I can show you around afterwards." of course Mr. Weasley would show her around, running into some people along the way.

He had known of Hermione's arrival for a couple of day's now. But he hadn't told anyone, though he did make sure Harry and Ron were going be in their offices today. He had to fight to get Ginny to be at headquarters as well. Apparently she was doing a really good job, she had even passed Harry's status among the other Auror's. She just didn't take break's and it was hard to catch her in the office, all this had started after Hermione had left. If there was an assignment to be done she was the first chosen for it. He was proud of her as he was all his children. But Ginny was in the most dangerous position and he knew that. So he wasn't about to pass up the chance to try and get the two back together. If he had his way he would make it to where Hermione was needed to stay in london but that was all to be seen after her lecture, and the children thought their mother was the one they needed to worry about in these particular subject's.

Hermione knew Mr. Weasley was up to something when he had told her he would show her around. Sometimes he was worse then his wife. She just hoped Ginny was off on assingment. She didn't think she could handle seeing her again. She did hope that Harry and Ron were in though. She hadn't seen them in so long. It would be nice to see them again.

They talked about the different thing's Hermione had been up to since she had left as they walked inside. She told Mr. Weasley of all the places that she had gone to and everything that she had learned. He listened intently only asking quetion's every now and then. Finally they had come to the lecture hall. He sat in the first row as she went up to the podium the get ready.

" Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, " seeing as how you are now our minister can you tell me who all will be here?"

" Yes well obviously a board off healer's will be here to review you findings, me as well and the Auror's that are not on an assignment will be attending also."

" Auror's" Hermione said uneasily, " why are they attending?"

" Well seeing as they are constantly put in dangerous situation's they are now required to attend any lectures in the healing department. I added this when I got into office. Some think it is unnesecary but some of my children are now Auror's and i want them to be prepared for anything." That had been his reason for putting that order in effect, now he was praising his early judgment. Now they would both would be in the same room. So there would be no reason for them not to see each other. He had to smile at his own brilliance.

" Very well, so I guess there will be quit a number attending my lecture than I previously thought. If you don't mind I am going to gather some last minute things and get everything ready. Would it also be possible for me to take a small breather while I wait for everyone to get here. It has been a long trip and I have yet to do so."

" Sertianly, I will inform you when everyone has arrived, until then relax. Don't want to be nervous with the healer board here."

Hermione walked out of the hall and into a private bathroom she had guessed was for the one's giving a lecture. She didn't think that all the Auror's were going to be there as well. She rellied on her hope that Ginny was off on assignment, but she was starting to doubt that. Actually she was very certian that she was going to be there as well as Harry and Ron.

Mr. Weasley sat in the first row as some of the people started to show. As usual The board was there first, only becasue the Auror's saw no reason to be in a hurry to get to any lecture. He had thought Harry and Ron wouldn't do the same but he was wrong as usual. Those two usually feel asleep in these thing's. But today he knew that would be different. As he was thinking this as Ron and Harry had come in with Ginny in tow. Apparently she didn't want to be there anymore than they did. Though at least she stayed awake and paid attention.

" Hey dad, so who are we going to get the pleasure of sleeping to today." asked Ron.

" Well Ron I'm sure this one will keep you awake and attentive. Why don't you three sit here with me. Everyone always sit's everywhere else besides with me. It get's kind of lonely." So Ron sat on his left with Harry beside him and Ginny sat on his right. He looked around to make sure everyone was there. " Good look's like we have everyone, I'll just go inform our speaker."

Mr, Weasley got up and went to the bathroom where he knew Hermione would be. He waited a few moment's before knocking on the door.

" Everyone has gotten here Hermione if your ready I'll introduce you and we can get this show on the road."

" Of course Mr. Weasley, since when have you known me not to be ready for anything?"

" Your absolutely right."

With that he turned Hermione following, but as he went out to get the lecture started she waited behind the wall that seperated her from the audiance. She searched the crowd for familiar faces, that was when she saw Harry and Ron with an open space obviously for Mr. Weasley and then she saw her. There sat Ginny watching as her father crossed the stage to the podium to introduce the newest addition to the healer's. She was so not ready anymore, but she had to be. This was one of the most important things she would be doing and a lot was riding on it.

" May I have your attention please," Mr. Weasley said in a demanding voice and immediatly everyone went quiet, " today's lecture is going to be given by someone who has traveled all over the world and discovered many new thing's. The healer's board has read her paper on the subject and has asked her here today to get a better understanding of how she has come to her conclusion's. So without waisting anymore time I give you Hermione Granger."

Harry and Ron's eye's went wide. This was the last person they had expected to see up on that stage. Ginny was egually startled if not more. She had thought she would never see her again, but there she was walking across stage with beautiful grace to meet her father at the podium.

Hermione had taken a second to get her nerve back after seeing Ginny in the first row. When Mr. Weasley had said her name she noticed a look of shock on the three faces she had been looking at, but none the less she gathered her composure and walked out to meet Mr. Weasley at the podium. He took a second to take her hand and shack it. Leaning in he wispered some reassuring words in her ear.

" Remember the board are just like use, maybe with a greater understanding of healing. But they wouldn't have brought you here if they weren't interested in you." with that he walked off the stage and took his seat leaving Hermione there to start her lecture.

" Good morning, I am Hermione Granger and I am here today to talk to you about the thing's that I have encountered in my travels as a healer." Hermione took out her wand and started on her lecture puting up different theories with a spell she had invented to write things on the wall. It wouldn't be perminate. Actually after she was done with one theory and ready to start another it would erase itself so she could put the next one up for viewing as she explained her conclusions.

" Well as I have nothing further to present to you, I can now answer your question's if you have any." No one raised there hand. Apparently she had done a very good job in her explination's, leaving nothing out. " Then I will not hold you up any longer."

Everyone broke out in applause then started to leave. Most of the board were now talking to Mr. Weasley. Hermione of course was gathering her thing's from the stage when Harry and Ron took no time to get there.

" Hermione," Harry said and not taking any further dellay in getting a hug from her. Ron was next in line. It had happened so fast that she had barely enough time to catch her breath in between the two. " why didn't you tell us you were going to be here today?"

" I was just busy with getting everything prepared to present to the board that I didn't even have time to think about it. I'm sorry I should have wrote and told you."

" Don't worry about it, though it would have been good to know why dad making us stay in the office all day." Ron had said with little enthusiasm.

Hermione took a second to look around for Ginny, though apparently she had left already. Harry and Ron both took notice to this. Harry was the first to say something though.

" Don't worry Hermione she doesn't stick around much anymore. Actually I'm surprised Mr. Weasley was able to get her to be here today. She goes off on assignment every chance she get's. I'm actually a little worried about her, every Auror has a partner except for her. She say's she work's better alone, she doesn't have to worry about someone else. She is doing a good job but it's a little disconcerting."

" Yeah, mum worries to no extent when it come's to that one. She's barely home, once I remember after dad got into office that he literally made her take a vacation. Said she was putting to much strain on herself. She's really got everyone worried. Hey I just got an idea how about we all go out to lunch."

" I don't know Ron, I've got a lot of stuff to do."

" Aw come on Hermione we haven't seen you in forever, it'll be like the old day's." Harry said this with a little pout on his face. How could Hermione say no to that.

" Alright, fine. Where are we going?"

" Harry why don't you go with her there is something I gotta grab out of the office and I'll meet you two there." Ron gave Harry a look that he understood completely and gave him a mischevious smile in return.

" Sure Ron, we'll go ahead. Don't take to long." 


	2. Lunch

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(Last Chapter)

" Aw come on Hermione we haven't seen you in forever, it'll be like the old day's." Harry said this with a little pout on his face. How could Hermione say no to that.

" Alright, fine. Where are we going?"

" Harry why don't you go with her there is something I gotta grab out of the office and I'll meet you two there." Ron gave Harry a look that he understood completely and gave him a mischevious smile in return.

" Sure Ron, we'll go ahead. Don't take to long."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny couldn't believe it. She had just sat through a lecture given by none other than Hermione Granger herself. After all this time she had shown up just to give a lecture. No wonder her father had been acting strangely these past few day's, he had known. Ginny had always secretly hoped that Hermione would be the one to give one of those lectures. After a while she had just given up hope at ever seeing the woman again. All the years that had passed when Hermione had left her were pure torment. She was still madely in love with her and everything she did to try and change that didn't do anything.

She had finally made it back to her desk to finish off the paperwork she had started. She planned on skiping lunch to get through it so she could go on her next assignment tomorrow, when Ron came in. Seeing her there he immediately walked over to her.

" Not going to lunch today Gin?"

" No I need to get this all done. I'm going on assignment tomorrow so I wont have the time. Why aren't you with Harry, thought you two alway's went to lunch together."

" Well I told him to go on with out me. I noticed my little sister had left the hall in a hurry and thought she would need someone to talk to."

" I'm fine Ron, really."

" I'm not so sure about that, why don't you come to lunch with me. We don't have to talk about the fact that Hermione is here and your doing everything to avoid her. Instead we can talk about what you have been up to lately."

" Really Ron I have a lot to do." ' Damn ' Ron thought ' these women will do anything to avoid each other'.

" Come on Gin, I just want to spend time with my sister before she wiends up getting herself killed, and don't tell me you wont either. At the rate your going you'll be lucky to make it to your 22nd birthday. Everyone's worried about you and keeping people at a distance isn't helping much either."

" Fine Ron, as long as it get's you off my back I'll go."

Ron smiled to himself. He was getting as good as his mother at giving people a hard time. He had sertianly noticed Ginny hadn't been herself ever sincer Hermione had left. Most everyone knew of their relationship. He was sure it came as a shock to the couple when no one really minded. But when Hermione had told him she was leaving the first thing he thought of was Ginny. He had asked her about that and she had told them that she had left Ginny. It had shocked both himself and Harry. They had thought they were so in love, you could see it whenever you looked at the two.

" Ron," Ginny said pulling him from his thought's " are we going or not?"

" Yes of course."

As they left the ministry to meet Harry and Hermione, which Ginny still didn't know about, Ron started asking question's like any older brother would.

" So Gin, seeing as how you have been on assignment a lot I'm taking a wild guess here in asking that you haven't been seeing anyone."

" You'd be right. Just not up for it at the moment. I'd rather perfer to just do my job than have to worry about someone."

" Well that is where your wrong, not having anyone can make you reckless. You really should take it into consideration about not having a partner. You never know what could happen on an assignment and it's good to have someone there to back you up."

" I disagree, you can do a lot better on your own. I realized this during the war. If you have someone there in the heat of a battle then you worry about them more than yourself. It can cause you to lose sight of what you and your opponent are doing and get you killed."

" Well it was just a thought. Here we are," he said as they come up on the usual spot for the Auror's to go during their luch hour. " I think your going to like this place they have really great food."

As Ron walked in he noticed Harry sitting with Hermione in one of the corner booth's, Ginny also noticed this and threw a dangerous glance at her brother. He knew he would pay for this later, but at the moment it was worth it.

" Finally, it's about time you got here. I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it." Ron sat down beside Harry leaving Ginny with no choice but to sit beside Hermione.

" Well you know this one," he said gesturing toward's his sister," she would stay hald up in her office if she wasn't off on an assignment. For a second I thought I was going to have to drag her out of there."

" Right I'm sure Gin would have wiped the floor with you. There is no way you would stand a chance against her." Harry said making Ron and surprisingly Hermione as well smile at the thought.

" I'm sure your right, have you two ordered yet?"

" No waiting on you."

The waitress came at that moment to take their order it took Ginny and Hermione to decide so the waitress took Ron and Harry's first. After the waitress had left Harry took the oppertunity to question Hermione some more on what she had been up to since she had left.

" So Hermione, you must have seen the brighter side of things than we do to all the place's you've been."

" Not really Harry being a healer isn't to much different in that department. Yeah I have seen a lot of places but most of them where the after effects of the remaining deatheaters being caught. If not that then the hospital's where, you would see many various things that some weren't to pleasant to observe much less work on."

" Well then perhaps Ginny would like to tell us what she has been doing seeing as how we barely see her as well." said Ron looking up at Ginny over his food. She had been quiet since they had arrived.

" Not to much a few ramaining deatheaters here and there giving problems, the occassional wizard gone bad."

" Well that remind's me, I heard you where the one that caught Lucius Malfoy."

" Yes I was." Ginny tensed up at that recollection. It was one of her more horride encounters. She didn't really like to talk about such thing's.

" Fantastic, that must have been a damper on his day to get caught by a Weasley. Harry and I haven't had to much to endure, but that's just a different story."

The rest of the time they were eating Hermione and Ginny listened as Ron and Harry told of their resent assignments. Some sounding pretty bad and other's being quite funny. Though it didn't escape Harry and Ron's attention that the two were obviously not going to talk while they where there.

" Well Ron if your done we still have some work to do, maybe we should be going." Harry had taken this oppertunity while Hermione was in the bathroom, knowing full well that Ginny wouldn't have stayed otherwise.

" Your right, don't worry Gin, tell Hermione we'll see her later and we'll take care of the bill."

" Ron don't think I don't know what you and Harry are doing."

" Oh we know that you know. We know your not that dim Gin. Just stay talk, maybe you two can finally put some things behind you and move on."

" Who knows," added Harry " maybe even more."

Ginny hated that they were doing this to her. Hermione had made everything perfectly clear before she had left. In no way did she want to go through that again.

Hermione came out of the bathroom noticing Ginny sitting by herself. Immidiately she knew what had happened, but she asked anyways, " Where did Ron and Harry go?"

" They left apparently they had work to do. Which I do as well. I had better be getting back." Ginny got up to leave but Hermione put a hand on her arm to stop her.

" Ginny wait, can't you just stay for a little while? I mean I haven't seen you for five years now." Hermione had asked and Ginny could see the sadness in her eye's. After being with her for even as long as she was she still couldn't help but to notice the emotion's that were portrayed through her eye's.

" Alright, but I really can't stay to much longer."

" That's fine, I just don't want to be avoiding you all the time. I mean if things go well with the board then I am going to be here a lot more."

" Well I hope it works out for you."

" So what have you really been up to?" Hermione asked knowing full well Ginny wasn't telling the whole story when Ron had asked.

" Just assignments, not really interested in doing anything else at this point."

" I figured you would be seeing someone by now."

" No Hermione I'm not. Being an Auror doesn't allow much time for a personal life. Besides why would I want to cause someone to worry about me constantly?"

" I'm sure your family worry about you."

" They always do no matter what I do."

" From what I've heard from your dad before the lecture he has every right to worry about you."

" Look Hermione," Ginny said dropping her tone to make Hermione see that she ment buisness, " what I have been doing is none of your buisness. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my self. Just because I have happened to be the one to catch some of the more dangerous deatheaters that are still on the loose doesn't mean someone else would have. Why shouldn't it be someone with nothing to lose."

Hermione didn't like this. The way Ginny was talking it seemed like she was trying to get herself killed. What had happened to the girl she had fallen in love with. This sertainly wasn't her.

" Ginny you can't be serious."

" Oh I'm very serious Hermione, I never joke anymore. You know what I got to go, I can't be here anymore."

" Ginny..." Hermione started but Ginny cute her off.

" No Hermione, what ever it is you where going to say just keep it to yourself. I have an assignment tomorrow I have to prepare for." Ginny was about to walk away but turned back, " Look I'm glad I was able to see you again, was beginning to think I never would. I'll see you around."

" Ginny wait," Hermione said urgently before Ginny could walk out " just one more thing please, if you ever need anything,and i mean anything at all, here's my address."

" Yeah, thank's." with that Ginny was gone.

This day had started out so simple, how could it have gotten so complicated Hermione thought. Well no reason to dwell on thing's now. Tomorrow she was going to meet with the board and they would either give her news that would keep her perminately based in london or that would send her back into the world where she knew no one. She now hoped it was the later of the two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow this story is really coming out, well stay tuned for the next chapter. they way i'm going it'll be up today, hopefully along with a few other's.


	3. Good and Bad News

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Last Chapter)

" Ginny wait," Hermione said urgently before Ginny could walk out " just one more thing please, if you ever need anything,and i mean anything at all, here's my address."

" Yeah, thank's." with that Ginny was gone.

This day had started out so simple, how could it have gotten so complicated Hermione thought. Well no reason to dwell on thing's now. Tomorrow she was going to meet with the board and they would either give her news that would keep her perminately based in london or that would send her back into the world where she knew no one. She now hoped it was the later of the two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like she was on repeat or something. Again she was standing outside of the ministry worrying about what was going to happen. The only thing that was mising was Mr. Weasley running into her. With that thought a hand was laid on her shoulder. Can we say major Deja Vu. Hermione turned around to see Mr. Weasley with a look of concern on his face.

" Well Hermione I hope I don't keep running into you like this. It causes a person to worry running into someone like this every day."

" Sorry Mr. Weasley, I'm just a little nervous about what the board is going to tell me."

" I see, well your not the only one worried today. Ginny left for another assignment this morning. Everytime she goes I have to sit and calm her mother before I go into work. To be honest she's not the only one worried about her."

" Well I hope she will eventually see what she is putting everyone through and start to take better care and not be gone so often."

" Everyone does. So I guess your headed to the board room today."

" Yeah."

" Come on I'll walk you up, I walk by there every day.

Hermione was greatful for the company, she was really nervous. When they had reached the board room Mr. Weasley looked down at Hermione.

" Well this is where we part. I would tell you good luck but I know your not going to need it. Oh and Molly wanted me to ask if you would come to dinner tonight. She would love to see you."

" Sure, I'm sure it would be better than eating alone in my flat."

" Well we will see you at seven then."

" Bye Mr. Weasley."

" Ah Hermione Granger," said the person that stuck their head out to see who was talking in the hall's." Glad you are here, and early as well, always a good thing."

" Thank you." she replied politely.

The review lasted the rest of the day. She was asked many different question's and as far as she could tell they were testing her on her abilities as a healer. They also went over her thesis with her, telling her what they thought of it. By far most of them were impressed with the work she had done and especially at such a young age. She was also sure that being friends with Harry and Ron had helped to. After all Harry was the savior of the wizarding world and Ron being his best friend and his father being the minister.

" Well Ms. Granger," said the head of the board at the end of a very long day, " we don't take it into light consideration when we add a new healer amongst our already so few. But you are briliant with very good refrances from both Albus Dombledore and the Minister of Magic. We would like to welcome you with great pleasure and are pleased to inform you that you will be one of our top healer's in our top hospital. From time to time we will send you on an assignment that need's your specific attention. If all of this meet's your standards of course."

" Yes sir, I couldn't have asked for a better oppertunity."

" Very well Ms. Granger you are dismissed. An owl will be delivered to you detailling all the necessary informatin that you will need in order to get started. Also you will be given two week's to get settled in light of the fact that you have done much traveling and haven't had the time yet."

" Thank you sir."

Hermione was thrilled. Not only had she aquired one of the most difficult position's that would take other healer's years of their life to aquire she was getting a vacation. She looked down at her watched and realized that she was late for dinner with the Weasley's. She quickly made her way to an apparation point and departed arriving on their back porch.

She was barely able took knock on the door when it was flung open revealing a most desheveled Mrs. Weasley. As soon as she saw it was Hermione she threw her arms around her holding on for dear life. Immediately Hermione knew something was wrong with the woman. The first thing she thought was what had happened to one of the boy's now.

" Mrs. Weasley what's wrong?" said Hermione as she pulled Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

" Oh it's awful, Harry and Ron came home and told me..." apparently she couldn't say it because she broke down at that moment unable to continue on. Fortunately the major comotion had caused the other's to come into the kitchen to see what was going on. Mr. Weasley immediately came to Hermione's rescue pulling a very upset Mrs. Weasley off her, taking her back into the living room saying, " It'll be alright Molly."

Harry and Ron were left there to explain the sudden comotion to Hermione. Though she suddenly didn't like the look's of thing's. Both of their faces showed that they really didn't want to give her the bad news.

" Hermione," said Harry because Ron was not able to do anything else but sit down.

" Harry what's going on?" Hermione asked a little louder than she had ment for it to sound.

" It's Ginny, she never checked in today. She is very precise when she checks in. That was one of the stipulation for her to be able to work alone."

" When was she suppose to check in?" Hermione suddenly didn't want to know.

" It's been six hours past her check in time."

Hermione couldn't move, she was well aware of the precautions the ministry took to keep track of their Auror's progress. " What about the tracking the ministry keeps on all of it's Auror's?"

" It stopped being transmitted five hours ago."

That was all Hermione could take, she broke right then and there. Oh god she thought Ginny is missing, no one knows where she is. This was exactly what she had been affraid would happen. That she would lose someone very important to her and it happened to be the woman she was in love with.

Hermione stayed with the Weasley's for a couple of day's wanting to know any new's right away. But as the day's passed nothing was heard of on Ginny's whereabout's. It's seemed she had simply vanished. No one could track her because she wasn't using magic. They had even checked her last known location. There had been some indication off a struggle but no sign of the woman.

Eventually Hermione had to go back to her flat. She couldn't sit around doing nothing anymore. She told Harry to let her know emmidiately when he knew something. Back in her flat she cried, unable to control it anymore. After she had exosted herself she slept, dreaming of Ginny. 


	4. Escape

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(Last Chapter)

That was all Hermione could take, she broke right then and there. Oh god she thought Ginny is missing, no one knows where she is. This was exactly what she had been affraid would happen. That she would lose someone very important to her and it happened to be the woman she was in love with.

Hermione stayed with the Weasley's for a couple of day's wanting to know any new's right away. But as the day's passed nothing was heard of on Ginny's whereabout's. It's seemed she had simply vanished. No one could track her because she wasn't using magic. They had even checked her last known location. There had been some indication off a struggle but no sign of the woman.

Eventually Hermione had to go back to her flat. She couldn't sit around doing nothing anymore. She told Harry to let her know emmidiately when he knew something. Back in her flat she cried, unable to control it anymore. After she had exosted herself she slept, dreaming of Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know how long she had been out. The last thing she remembered she was tailing some deatheaters when they had some how disappeared on her. Now she was laying on a very cold floor. Slowly she opened her eye's to determine where exactly it was that she was at. She soon came to realize that she was chained to a wall, by the look's of it she was in a dungeon. Great she thought, just what I need.

" Well if our little Auror isn't awake, it's about time. I thought for certian you were going to sleep forever." That voice was eerily familiar.They stepped into the light so she could properly see them. To her horror Lucius Malfoy was staring at her.

" What the hell, I captured you month's ago."

" Yes, that you did. But you didn't expect me to be without my own way out of a terrible situation such as the one you put me in."

" What do you want from me?"

" Well a bright girl like yourself shouldn't have to much trouble figuring that out. I mean your chained to a wall in one of my many dungeon's. You really should be more careful when your following someone. Thing's could happen when put in a situation of being caught spying on them."

" I have managed to capture you before Malfoy and I'll be sure to do it again."

" Now, now Ms. Weasley, such an out burst will not be tolerated in my pressance. For that I'm afraid you will have to be punished." suddenly he brought up his wand, " Crucio."

The pain spread through her body like fire. She felt as if she were being stabbed and beat at the same time, but she didn't give in to the scream that was trying to escape from her mouth. She knew that is what he wanted, to make her scream and beg for him to stop. Never would she give in. Then as suddenly as it had come it vanished.

" Well you are more brave than I thought, or foolish. No matter, there are other form's of torture. I myself wont be administering them. Such form's are not to my liking to deliver on another. There is someone else that enjoy's it."

That's when Ginny saw another behind him, another she had also captured. Blaise Zambini had a wicked grin plastered on his face. She could tell that whatever it was he had in store for her, it was going to be very painful. When she had captured him she had also found some of his captive's. Most had been dead, but a few that weren't so lucky were in horroble pain from the things that he had done to them.

" Pleasure to see you again, especially under the serciumstances."

" Zambini."

" Yes, Lucius here was good enough to bring me along with him." He moved closer to her, " Now I get to pay you back for the kind jesture you showed me."

Ginny knew this was going to be a long day. She feared that she wouldn't be able to keep up with her determination. Eventually they would make her scream, then that would only drive them to go on causing more pain. She couldn't keep track of time anymore. The only thing she knew was that without her checking in most of the Auror's would be sent to look for her. The question that remained in her head was would it be in time to save her.

Apparently she had exosted the two men. They were both looking tired and extremely wore out. She didn't know how much time had passed. All she could feel was the extreme amount of pain that they had caused her. Even with the pain she still looked for an opertunity to get herself out of this position. Fortunately for her she had hide her wand well enough on her person to where they could not find it.

" Well Ms. Weasley, " said Lucius through gritted teeth, " it seems we aren't going to get anything from you today. Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow." apllying one last crucio an her, her turned around and left with Zambini following behind him.

With her head hung down she could see the blood on the floor. She couldn't imagine how she could bleed so much and still be alive. She knew that she wouldn't survive another day of this constant torture. They would eventually kill her. She had decided to let herself rest for a while before trying to get at her wand. Soon she was asleep even in the position they had left her in. The only thing she had to comfort her were her dreams, and while dreaming she knew she would get out just to be able to see Hermione again.

Ginny didn't realize that she had slept a little to late until she was suddenly woken up by someone smacking her across the face. She looked up to see they had both come back to pick up where they had left off the day before. To be honest she didn't really know if it was the next day or not. Time had seemed to lose all meaning to her and over the next few hours it would mean even less.

This time around they were being more vicious, obviously getting angry that she still refused to make even a sound. Nothing had made it's way past her lips. It had also started to make them argue with each other, this she realized could be used to her advantage.

" What's wrong Lucius, Zambini not meeting up to your standards. What would you expect from a coward that feeds off other's glory. Then again it could be that you attract nothing but the sort to yourself. Look at who you were so willingly following for all those years. His fate was left in the hands of a boy that put him six feet under."

This enraged Malfoy to not extent, not only did he apply the Crucio to her but hit and kicked her as well. Now this had gotten the reaction she had expected from Zambini, who hated to be left out.

" Malfoy, your going to kill her before I even get a chance to."

" Who said you were going to get the pleasure anyways, this girl has shamed my name. She shall die by my hand's."

" I don't think so."

Now they were both facing each other ready to kill the other. This allowed Ginny all the time she needed to get hold of her wand. If she was lucky enough one of them would be killed or they would kill each other first. She concentrated all of the power she had left to get her wand to come out of it's hiding place and into her hand. The other two were so entranced with the fact that they wanted to kill the other that they paid her no mind. Finally she got the result she had wanted.

With no time to think Ginny broke the shackles that they had her in and hit both of them with a killing curse. She didn't have time to think of concequences, all she knew was that it was life or death. She really prefer to live to see her family again. Unfortunately anyone who crossed her path also met the same fate. Finally she found that she had made it outside of her horrible prison into the that seemed to welcome her with open arm's.

She couldn't do anything but start walking. She couldn't think enough to apperate. As soon she had made it about a hundred yards from the house she sat down. She couldn't stay there long, it was a known deatheater hangout. The longer she stayed there the longer she was more likely to be captured again. So collecting all her thoughts she Apperated to the one place where she could go, to Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok chapters are getting a little more fast paced let me know how they are.


	5. Apology's

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(Last Chapter)

With no time to think Ginny broke the shackles that they had her in and hit both of them with a killing curse. She didn't have time to think of concequences, all she knew was that it was life or death. She really prefer to live to see her family again. Unfortunately anyone who crossed her path also met the same fate. Finally she found that she had made it outside of her horrible prison into the that seemed to welcome her with open arm's.

She couldn't do anything but start walking. She couldn't think enough to apperate. As soon she had made it about a hundred yards from the house she sat down. She couldn't stay there long, it was a known deatheater hangout. The longer she stayed there the longer she was more likely to be captured again. So collecting all her thoughts she Apperated to the one place where she could go, to Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had fallen into another fitful sleep, unfortunately for her she had fallen asleep on the couch. She was jerked out of her sleep by the nightmare she had been having. Everytime she feel asleep it seemed, to only dream of Ginny being killed. She had been having the dream ever since she had heard the news of her dissapearence. She had tried to stop going to sleep altogether but eventually she would fall asleep where ever it was she had stopped to rest.

She got up from the couch and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror exostion showing in every feature. Reaching down to turn on the sink, She splashed cold water on her face to make herself wake up. That was when she heard an odd noise, like somethone knocking on her door.

She made her way out of the bathroom, hoping it was Harry with some news about Ginny. She started to prepare herself for the worst. But nothing she did could have prepared her for the sight that she was about to take in.

When she opened the door someone was standing there alright. At first glance she couldn't tell who it was, they we're bleeding so badly and their cloth's were torn in different places. Looking closer she immediately knew. A knot of dread formed in her chest as she realized the person she was staring at was Ginny.

" Hi Hermione, would say it's nice to see you again but right now I'd bee glad to see mum fussing over me." despite how much pain she was in she still had a since of humor.

" Ginny," Hermione lost all train of thought as she stood there taking in the sight of her lover. Beneath her feet blood was still oozing onto the floor, " what happened? Who did this to you, I'm going to kill them."

" A little to late for that, I already beat you to it."

" What am I doing come on." Hermione moved forward to help Ginny inside. She quickly cast a spell to clean up the blood that was in the hallway.

" I'm sorry" Ginny said as she lowered her onto the couch.

" For the blood, don't worry about it."

" No that's not what I was talking about. I'm sorry I didn't love you enough for you to stay."

This tore Hermione's heart in two. How could Ginny think such a thing. She had always loved her, that was why she couldn't stay. She couldn't stay and watch and wait for something like to this happen. If only Ginny could understand that.

" Ginny I have alway's loved you. Nothing could change that."

" But it wasn't enough."

" It was enough to make me go Gin, I couldn't stay here and watch you continuosly put yourself in harms way. I was afraid something...well I was afraid something like this was going to happen or worse. When I was told that you where missing I didn't know what to do. Wait here a moment I'm going to get some warm water to clean you up with."

On her way back to Ginny she couldn't help but to notice that even in her current state she still looked beautiful. It seemed no matter what she always would. Hermione quickly pushed the thought's from her mind and went back pulling a chair up beside the couch. She tried to help Ginny sit up but apparently she was in to much pain.

" Ah, that kinda hurt's." Ginny said laughing weakly, making her cringe in pain even more.

" You need to relax, from the looks of it your wounds are pretty bad."

" It doesn't matter, I lost everything I ever cared about a long time ago."

" Don't talk like that Gin, you have a lot left to live for."

" No I don't, I lost meaning the night that you left me."

Hermione didn't know how much more of this she could take. Ginny ment everything to her, how could she not see that. Hermione took out her wand, a spark immediately eminated from the tip. She put it to Ginny's shirt causing it to tear.

" What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

" I'm gettin your shirt off so I can have a better look at your wounds. From the looks of all this blood it might be pretty bad." Hermione pulled off the remain's of her shirt. The wounds were bad, she couldn't even imagine what Ginny had gone through.

" Well what's the verdict doc?"

" From the look's of it your lucky to still be alive. Some of these wounds look older than other's." by now Hermione was not necessarily talking to Ginny. She took the rag out of the bowl of warm water to wipe away some of the blood never taking her eye's of the wound's. " Gin what kind of wizard would physically torture another when they have their wand to do it for them?"

" That would be the one and only Blaise Zambini. I'm sure even in your travel's you heard of his capture. I don't think there is anyone that doesn't know of it."

" I did, some of the thing's he did sounded very awful."

" That's a polite way to put it, anyway's I was the one that caught him. His way of repaying me for that." Hermione winced at the thought of Ginny being at his mercy. " He wasn't the only one there, Malfoy was also. Apparently they had excaped together. Though Malfoy's torture can't be seen."

" Gin we need to tell someone about this. They are still out there, who knows what they are preparing to do."

" I have a pretty good idea, if I had it my way they'd be on their way to hell now. But who really knows what happens after death."

" Ginny ... "

" Yes Hermione, I killed them. In a situation such as the one I got myself into it's either kill or be killed. I didn't have time to stop and think of the coniquinces that would come from doing it."

Suddenly there was another knock on her door. Hermione barely heard it she was to intranced with Ginny's words to pay much attention at someone being at her door.

" You know you should probably get that. It might be important."

Hermione stood up letting her feet take her to the door. She barely recognized that it was Harry. She was still thinking about what Ginny had told her.

" Hermione, you wanted me to come to you when we had something?" Harry looked a little concerned at seeing her slightly dazed.

" Yes." she stood back so he could step in.

He didn't even take notice of Ginny laying on the couch.

" We had a track on Ginny a couple of hours ago, she had been using the killing curse. Before we lost her again she had apperated. We don't know where she is now but we can only hope that she was excaping from where ever she was. It is a good indication that she is still alive though."

" She did Harry," he looked at her with a puzzeled look " she came here. She's badly hurt, but I'm treating her now."

" That I think is the best news I have gotten all day," he said with a sigh of relief, " can I see her."

" Of course."

Hermione walked with him over to the couch. When he got there he took in the look of his friend and wish he had been there to help her. Pushing the thought's from his mind he started to ask her question's. As much as she could Ginny recited the event's that had happened. Skipping over the more grewsome detail's of her torture, though he could fill in those blank's for himself knowing full well what her captive's where capable of.

" Well," he said when she had finished, " sound's like you had quite a couple of day's. I'll leave you here, moving you probably wouldn't be the best of idea's and I know Hermione is more than capable of treating you. I'll go back to headquarter's and then go to inform Mrs. Weasley. Everyone will be very relieved to hear that you are alive. You gave us quiet the scare." turning to Hermione he said " I hope this is alright with you." he asked as they walked back to the door.

" Yes she'll be up and about in no time at all. I think what she need's is some rest and some really good potion's for the pain and wound's. You where right, it wouldn't be a good idea to move her right now."

" Hermione I have every faith in you. Now I really must be going, lot's to do."

" Bye Harry."

With that Harry was gone, leaving Hermione to take care of Ginny. She turned back to look at the very injured woman laying on her couch. Never in all her life did she think she would be put in this position. After everything she had seen she had alway's hoped that it wouldn't be someone she cared for that she would be taking care of. Here she was though, having to care for the very individual that she had fallen deeply in love with.

Hermione stepped into her bedroom to grab some potions to help the younger woman along with healing. She even grabbed one that would help her sleep through the process. She came back out to a sleeping Ginny. She hated to wake her up, so she set the potion's on the table and tried to get of as much blood off as she could without waking her. She would treat the wounds when Ginny woke up. Hopefully they would close while she slept, already she had lost to much blood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wish i could make these chapter's longer for ya'll. but they are coming along pretty quickly and starting to pick up pace. stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Understanding

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(Last Chapter)

With that Harry was gone, leaving Hermione to take care of Ginny. She turned back to look at the very injured woman laying on her couch. Never in all her life did she think she would be put in this position. After everything she had seen she had alway's hoped that it wouldn't be someone she cared for that she would be taking care of. Here she was though, having to care for the very individual that she had fallen deeply in love with.

Hermione stepped into her bedroom to grab some potions to help the younger woman along with healing. She even grabbed one that would help her sleep through the process. She came back out to a sleeping Ginny. She hated to wake her up, so she set the potion's on the table and tried to get of as much blood off as she could without waking her. She would treat the wounds when Ginny woke up. Hopefully they would close while she slept, already she had lost to much blood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny alway's seemed to be having nightmare's. They had started after Hermione had left. Every dark wizard or witch that she had taken into custody seemed to haunt her every dream. Her subconcious would relive everything while she slept. Every greusome detail would resurface so she would have to experience it over and over again. They would always cause her to wake up screaming.

This time was no different. She had been reliving every moment that Malfoy and Zambini had held her captive. All the torture that she had had to endure was played over again in her dream. Hermione had rushed from somewhere upon hearing her. She tried to reasure Ginny that she was safe, tried to comfort her. But Ginny was still to lost in her dream even though she was wide awake.

" Ginny sweetheart, look at me."

Hermione placed her hands on the side of her face to try and get her attention. Slowly Ginny came out of the torturous nightmare. She looked at Hermione to see all the concern and worry that was in her eye's.

" I'm sorry, it was just a nightmare. You would think I would be used to them by now." Ginny smiled and even tried to chuckle but stopped at the imense amount of pain that seemed to be shooting through her body. " Wow I guess I really let them do a number on me."

" Ginerva Weasley that is not funny in the slightest way." Hermione protested with a huff at her obvious amusement about the whole ordeal.

" I must look awful."

" Actually you really do. You lost a lot of blood most of it still being on your body intead of in like it should be. Your mother will be by later with some fresh cloth's for you, " this made Ginny cringe more than the pain from her injured body. She just knew that she was going to get an ear full, especially when her mother caught sight of her. " and don't make that face. It serves you right for the worry you caused that woman and everyone else."

" Gee 'Mione you'd think that I was away keeping out of touch instead of just being tortured for the past few day's."

" I'm sorry Gin, but you had everyone worried sick. Now we need to get these filthy cloth's off so your wounds can be cleaned properly and bandaged up. I'm sure it wasn't good to let you sleep with them like that."

Hermione helped Ginny stand up getting off the cloth's that were still caked with blood. It was a mericale that most of the wounds where above the waist. All the blood that was below that point was from those wounds that now looked horrible.

" Ginny," Hermione asked still much concerned for the seriousness of the many wounds that were covering the woman's body, " do you think you could wash this off without further causing damage?"

" I don't think so, it's hurting just to stand like this. Much less move myself."

" Very well sit back down, I'll go start some water to get you cleaned up. Try not to move so much, some of these are looking worse than they were last night."

Hermione left Ginny sitting on the couch to start a bath. Ginny just looked at her body. Hermione had been right, she looked worse for wear. They really hadn't held anything back. That last beating she had gotten from Malfoy is what caused more damage. He had apparently caused the earlier wounds to reopen and bleed profusely.

After a couple of minutes Hermione came back in to see Ginny sitting there looking at all the wounds she had recieved. It really pained her to see Ginny like this. She seemed so helpless, but Hermione knew otherwise. This woman could take care of herself when the situation called for it.

" Come on Gin, let's get you washed up. I have some scrubs that you can were, well the bottom's at least. You'll have to wear a tank top so that way I can tell when your bandage's need to be changed."

Hermione helped her back off the couch and into the bathroom. She tried to be as gentle as possible with her but it didn't seem to make a difference. Ginny though tried not to show the pain that she was in. Hermione couldn't recall once when Ginny let anything of the sort to show. It just wasn't in her nature. No matter what, Ginny would remain passive unless provoked in just the right way.

" I have done this I don't know how many times with people I don't even know. I never thought I would have to do it for you to Gin."

" I didn't think so either, then again I thought I'd never see you again."

" I didn't want to go, but I couldn't just stand by and watch you put your life on the line everyday. I expected it from Harry and Ron. I kind of expected it from you to. Your all just so stubborn you don't see how the people around you are effected by your choices. Well Ron and Harry seem to have some kind of understanding because they don't throw themselves into danger. They have each other there to back them up. Ginny if you keep this up your not going to live very long. I don't see how you can't see that."

" I see it just fine Hermione, I see more than anyone think's. Has it ever occured to any of you that I do these thing's because I just can't go on living. That I can't very well do it myself so I do everything in my power to put me in a situation where I wont be able to get out of it. None of it seems to work yet because so far I have been able to get out of any situation I put myself in. Only to come out injured and broken even more than before."

" Ginny ... " Hermione was cut off by a knock on the door, " that should be your mother. Don't think this coversation is over."

Hermione left Ginny in the bathroom to finish washing the remainder of the blood away. This visit was one she wasn't looking forward to. After cleaning off what was left she pulled herself out of the bath with a much painful effort. It just happen to be at that time that her mother decided to come in.

" Ginny Weasley," at least she didn't use her full name, that was a good sign," what have you gotten yourself into. Look at you." Hermione had come in behind her.

" Ginny," she said in alarm," did you get out yourself?"

" Well yeah, how else would I be out and standing here." she said in a little irritation.

" You should have waited for me to help you. You've opened your wounds again. Here put these on." Hermione had handed her the bottoms she had retrieved earlier for her, retreating only to return with bandages and ointment for her wounds.

Mrs. Weasley helped Ginny back into the livingroom on the newly cleaned couch so Hermione was free to put the bandages down and get some water and a rag to remove the blood from the newly opened wound's.

" Ginny what happened? I mean you look as if your were tortured the entire time you where missing." the look that Ginny gave her was all the confirmation she needed. She didn't really want to know what had been done to her daughter.

Hermione came back into the living room again for what Ginny seemed to be the millionth time since she had gotten there. She stayed quiet while Mrs. Weasley talked to Ginny, who it seemed could talk forever. Once she seemed to run out of thing's to say she said her good bye's and left with promise that she would return. Hermione still quiet even after she had gone took to the task of putting the oinment on Ginny's wound's. She winced when they started to sting.

" You know Gin," Hermione finally coming out of her solice, " you should consider what it is you do to other people when you go off on an assignment by yourself."

" Not you to Hermione. Look I've been listening to mum for the past hour, I don't really need to hear it from you to."

" Maybe you do, because you still don't seem to understand. Gin all I'm saying is maybe you should reconsider the whole no partner thing."

" After this I just might, at least then I wont have to hear mum every time I get back. Besides I'm sure dad is going to make get one after this anyways."

" I'm glad your finally seeing some kind of reason. I know I'll rest easy knowing you got someone looking out for you"  
" 'Mione I never wanted to give reason for anyone to worry, least of all you."

" The only thing that matter's now is that your safe." Hermione looked up from her task at Ginny.

Everything she had felt for this woman had come back in full force on the first day that she had seen her. Now looking into those deep blue eye's at everything she had caused her to go through made her finally realize the mistake she had made. She would do everything in her power to make it all go away.

Hermione quickly looked away, right now she had to focus on getting Ginny better. So she grabbed the bandages and started to wrap them around Ginny's torso. There where so many wounds that that was the best way to cover them.

Suddenly Ginny's hands came up and stopped Hermione in mid action. She had barely been able to complete the wrap. Startled she looked up again.

" Gin ..." that was all she got out before Ginny took her face in her hand and pulled her up kissing her with the deep passion that she had missed for the last five years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it's nice to see that a lot of people have takin a real intrest in my story. I would have had this chapter up sooner but i was having problems with the site last night. thanks also for all the reviews, sometimes i thought i was going a little over board and like all of you i can't wait to see what happens next either.


	7. Author's Note

Ok I'm sure you are all wishin' I would just update already and I am sorry bout not. But the thing is I've kinda got stuck with this other idea in my head. Now I'm gonna have to right it down so I can continue with this one. I promise it will be up but in between this new story I got stuck on and workin 12 hour shift 5 days out of the week and my girlfriend also wantin time with me it gets kinda hard. Anyway not sure what the new story is gonna be called. But I have gotten caught up in the faith fanfic's , so this one will be a buffy cross-over with dark angel with my favorite two characters getting hucked up (faith and max). I would also like to apologize for all the error's in my story's. didn't have a way to check the grammar but now I do so it should be better.


	8. Mistake

Ha I am an evil mastermind. Sorry it took so long to update and i know this is short but i promise the next one will be longer. More chapters are soon to come along with my other story for all those buffy/faith fan's as well. Plus, and I know this means I will be working on three stories but I also want to start another. So keep a look out and thank all of you that are reading these pieces of crap that come from my seriously deranged mind. And I am loving the reviews as well, even if I don't quiet agree. Got a better program so there should also be better grammar as well

--

(Last Chapter)

Everything she had felt for this woman had come back in full force on the first day that she had seen her. Now looking into those deep blue eyes at everything she had caused her to go through made her finally realize the mistake she had made. She would do everything in her power to make it all go away.

Hermione quickly looked away; right now she had to focus on getting Ginny better. So she grabbed the bandages and started to wrap them around Ginny's torso. There where so many wounds that that was the best way to cover them.

Suddenly Ginny's hands came up and stopped Hermione in mid action. She had barely been able to complete the wrap. Startled she looked up again.

" Gin ..." that was all she got out before Ginny took her face in her hand and pulled her up kissing her with the deep passion that she had missed for the last five years.

--

Hermione never saw it coming. After everything she had done she had expected Ginny to turn her back on her. Never had she thought she would be able to kiss her again. It was just like she remembered. They finally parted in need of a breath.



" Ginny ... I can't do this. It's just……"

But Hermione didn't get a chance to say anything else. Ginny just silenced her with her lips. There was no way she was going to let the woman she loved get away from her again. Ginny finally released Hermione again.

"Hermione I can't let you do this again. I watched you walk away from me once before and there is no way I can let you do that again."

"Ginny there are just some things that you don't understand."

"Then tell me because I want to know. After everything Hermione I think I deserve to know why you left."

"I didn't leave to hurt you Gin; I left because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? I mean after everything that we had gone through as kids was worse than anything else that we could have been put through in an entire lifetime."

"I had never felt anything like I was feeling Gin. I …. I had …. I had fallen really deeply in love with you and I thought that I could escape it by leaving. But everywhere I went I couldn't and now that I'm back it somehow just got worse. I can't ask you to forgive me of what I have done and I honestly don't want you to."

"Hermione I don't care anymore. I have always loved you and nothing can change that. But I got to ask if you are going to leave again?"

"Gin I can't leave. I have a job that I love and wouldn't dream of anything better. There will be times where I have to go on trips. But nothing is going to make me leave. Especially since I have just realized that I made a big mistake in leaving you."



"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I don't disserve to be forgiven. I ran away from you. I did the worst possible thing and I don't disserve your forgiveness. I can't even forgive myself."

"You know what Hermione if this is the way you want to play it then fine. As soon as I'm all healed up I'll be on my way. You won't have to walk away from me again."

"Gin……."

"No Hermione you made your choice, again. Forget it, I'm leaving now. That way you don't have to look after me. I'll go home, I'm sure mom will want to look after me anyways."

With that Ginny got up from the coach and made her way to the door. Before she reached it a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Ginny you can't travel in the state your in."

"Anything to get as far from here as possible. Before you came back I was set in the belief that I would never see you again. I was right. You're not the Hermione I knew anymore."

With that Ginny left without another word. Hermione couldn't believe that she just let her leave like that. She should have said something that would have kept her here, and not just for her apparent health reason's. But Hermione just couldn't bring herself to tell Ginny that she still loved her.

When realization hit her that she had possibly lost Ginny forever Hermione broke down in the middle of her floor and started to cry. She couldn't do anything to stop the tears. The love of her life had walked out of her front door and she had let her.


End file.
